The Greatest Surprise
is the seventh episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on June 4, 1997. Its original American airdate was August 28, 2004. Summary The episode begins with Videl (as the Great Saiyawoman) carrying Chi-Chi to the battlefield, but Chi-Chi is scared and complaining the whole way. They are being followed by Bulla and Bulma in a hovercar, and Bulma can not help but concentrate on how the Earth is changing. She wonders how they can return it to normal. At the battle site, Dr. Myuu decides he has had enough of Goku. He has Super 17 prepare his Electro Eclipse Bomb, and he launches it straight at Goku. Luckily, Goku is smart enough to use Instant Transmission, and he comes up right behind and catches Super 17 off-guard. Dr. Myuu declares the match to be a stalemate, but Goku reveals that he is ready to die to stop Dr. Myuu and Super 17's evil plans. Super 17 tries to find a way to break free of Goku's grip, but Goku gathers the energy around him and turns himself into a living bomb. A massive explosion fills the skies, and the Earth literally starts to shake. Vegeta thinks that Goku has gone too far, and Chi-Chi's pot flies off her head and into Bulma's hovercar. When the smoke clears, Goku is back in his kid form lying on the ground in sheer exhaustion. Dr. Myuu thinks he has finally lost, but then Super 17 emerges from the water. He reveals that he had shielded himself at the last moment, and that saved his and Goku's lives. He prepares to kill Goku and avenge the Red Ribbon Army once and for all, but help arrives in the form of Android 18. 18 stands in front of Goku, saying that if Super 17 fires, he will destroy them both as she has a bomb in her chest. She rips part of her shirt off and exposes her left breast, still covered with her bra. She also promises to avenge Krillin's senseless murder, and this gives Goku the strength he needs. She also mentions that Super 17 has changed for the worse, and she will never forgive him for killing her husband. Instead of firing at 18, Super 17 changes targets and kills Dr. Myuu after Myuu makes the mistake of berating Super 17 for not immediately destroying 18. Goku and 18 are shocked by this, but 18 then decides to fire a barrage of energy waves at Super 17. Super 17 starts absorbing the Ki Blasts, and Goku tells her he will just absorb all of them, but 18 doesn't care, saying that she would rather die than allow Super 17 to win. Goku then realizes that Super 17 cannot defend himself when he absorbs the energy blasts, so he charges the android and penetrates through his stomach with a Super Dragon Fist. Super 17 is fatally wounded by the attack and Goku proceeds to completely vaporize him with a Rapid-Fire Kamehameha, avenging Krillin's death. While Vegeta praises Goku's efforts, Goku comforts Android 18 and points out that the original Android 17 won because he turned on Dr. Myuu and showed them the way to destroy him. Goku then tells 18 that Krillin would be proud of her for avenging his death, and she cheers up upon hearing this. Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulla and Bulma arrive on the battlefield ready to fight Super 17, but Goku tells them that the battle is already over, so they decide to gather the Dragon Balls in order to resurrect Krillin and the rest of Super 17's victims, as well as stop the natural disasters that are plaguing the Earth. They gather the entire gang together and gather the Dragon Balls, but the Dragon Balls are found to be cracked. They decide to try them anyway, and Goku senses an unknown evil. Smoke oozes from the Dragon Balls, coalescing into a large, blue dragon that none of the gang has ever seen before. Major Events *Goku reverts back to his base form after attempting to kill Super 17 with a suicide attack. *Super 17 betrays and kills Dr. Myuu. *Goku destroys Super 17 with help from Android 18. *Goku, Pan and Trunks gather the Dragon Balls, but upon being used, Black Smoke Shenron emerges. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 *Android 18 and Goku vs. Super 17 Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Check-In Station *Earth **Capsule Corporation Objects *Tail *Hovercar *Dragon Balls *Dragon Radar *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 Trivia *When Android 18 confronts Super 17, her eyes are black instead of blue. *The scene where Android 18 was on the ground and desperately goes to her husband's corpse after being overpowered from Android 17's energy blast in "17 Times 2" is re-animated in this episode, this time showing 18 without her purple business jacket and pearl necklace. *Near the end of the episode, Goku states the Dragon Balls can be used to revive Krillin, however, the Dragon Balls have previously revived him in Dragon Ball. He could have been referring to the Namekian Dragon Balls. *This is the final appearance of Dr. Myuu, who gets killed by Super 17 in this episode. **This is also the final appearance of Bulla. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 47 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 47 (BDGT) pt-br:Goku e a Nº 18 lutam juntos fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 47 it:La sconfitta di Super C-17 pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 47: Wielkie odwrócenie szal! Eksplozja podwójnego ataku Gokū i Osiemnastki Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT